Devices for preventing injury to the hands of operators of punch presses, drop hammer and other machines of similar nature in which work pieces must be manually positioned before the machine is operated, are old and well known in the art. In general they include means which prevent machine operation when the operator's hand or hands are within a certain area adjacent the potentially dangerous movable machine element. The controls may be mechanical, electrical, photo-electric or otherwise.